


Небо в охре

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Пришедшему через пару дней с предложением восстанавливать клан вместе с ним Саске она говорит спокойное и твердое «нет». Восстанавливать свой клан через ее тело – это он неплохо придумал. Но нет.Сакура пропитана запахом травы, тает под солнечным бликом, борется с оттенком охры в чужом небе. Сакура держит в руках солнце.





	Небо в охре

**Author's Note:**

> переворачиваю кверху ногами канон. Раз в году и меня на около-канонные пейринги прошибает. Если в желтый цвет ляпнуть серый или черный, может, даже коричневый, выйдет то, что я хотела передать.
> 
>  
> 
> Placebo -- Soulmates
> 
> https://vk.com/romanovski_home -- часть меня.

На улице — духота закатно-рыжего вечера и стихающий липкий зной. Сакура стирает ладонью теплый пот со лба. Другую ее руку оттягивает бумажный пакет с овощами, рисом и мясом. Пакет потрепанный — он прошел вместе с ней и через толпу на рынке, и через стайку восторженных детишек, которые окружили ее неподалеку от дома. Пакет, этот старый упрямец с мятыми боками, все держится.  
  
Сакура прижимает его к себе локтем, стараясь, чтобы длинные зеленые связки перьев-стрел лука не вывалились прямо на землю, и открывает дверь в квартиру ключом. Квартира в квартале для джонинов небольшая, светлая, со всеми удобствами. Сакуре в ней проще, чем в родительском доме.  
  
В крохотной прихожей она ставит на пол пакет, отодвигая его ближе к стене (вдруг, случайно наступит?) и разувается. Ее не удивляет вторая пара обуви, стоящая тут до ее прихода. Она знает, чьи это сандалии.  
Знание не приносит расслабления. Внутри закручивается вихрь из одного единственного слова.  _Должна_.  
  
Сакура знает, что должна пресечь, одернуть, напомнить, дать понять — нельзя. Прекрати, ну пожалуйста. Хватит. Не надо больше приходить, не надо забираться через окно, не надо ждать ее по вечерам.  
У нее в груди вихрь из слова «должна», распадающегося на десятки «что», рой криков, список обидных слов — они его прогонят. Ненадолго, конечно, но ведь все это можно сделать циклом.  
  
И Сакура — каждый гребаный раз — давит это в себе, опускает поверх пресс.  
Пресс — это тяжелое напоминание, что пора уже ей приходить на помощь. Разве Харуно Сакура может поступить со своим потерявшимся другом так эгоистично?  
  
— Ты поздно, Сакура-чан, — он выходит ей навстречу и неловко чешет затылок, будто все это нормально.  
— Очень устала, — не «что ты здесь делаешь», — и решила зайти на рынок. В холодильнике только тофу. В лучшем случае.  
  
Надо рассмеяться, показать, что дружелюбная, что в порядке абсолютно все, что устала она от пациентов, а не от чего-то другого. Ей кажется, что признайся она вслух — в ее снах на белом грустном лице луны расцветает алая клякса — и это хлынет в реальность.  
С некоторых пор Сакура терпеть не может красный.  
  
— А, — многозначительно бормочет Наруто и ерошит волосы ладонью, улыбаясь скованно.  
  
Он все-таки сбрасывает с себя оцепенение в тот момент, когда Сакура пытается пройти с пакетом мимо него на кухню. Наруто его отбирает, прижимая локтем к боку, и тащит на кухню сам.  
Сакура смотрит в его опущенные плечи и хочет влепить пощечину, как умеет, чтобы в стену впечатало. Только кого тут бить так и не решает.  
  
Надо прийти в себя, в себя, в себя…  
Только в себя не приходится.  
  
  
Наруто рядом, и его уныло-охристая тень, пропитанная пылью старых желаний и ломанных надежд, нависает над головой липкой жалостью и в себе буквально топит.  
Сакура ненавидит жалеть. Особенно его. Потому что это он. Наруто Узумаки и жалость — это вещи друг друга взаимоисключающие.  
  
Сердце трещит, рвется по тонким, проложенным давным-давно, шрамам, расползается на волокнистые кровавые ленты, напоследок заходится мощным раскатом и затихает. Сакура растерянно моргает, всматривается вопросительно в теплые голубые глаза, оказавшиеся так близко.  
  
Она, зная это твердо, тянет руки, надеется: ей только кажется, что где-то под слоем солнечного голубого неба в его глазах прячется растерянность. Тянет руки первой, гладит по плечам, стискивает в крошившихся пальцах ткань его рыжего комбинезона. Охристый — омерзительный, на самом деле, цвет — накрывает ее с головой и начинает пробираться под кожу.  
  
Сакура стоически терпит, дышит запахом солнца и травы, отгоняет им липкую охру, пристающую к щекам.  
У нее в руках солнце. Солнце опускает подсолнухово-желтую голову, держит теплые и осторожные руки на ее лопатках. Солнце не стискивает, не требует остаться, оно утыкается носом в шею, так, что по коже ползут жуткие мурашки, и ждет.  
Ждет, пока Сакура скажет:  _«хватит»_.   
Сакура молчит, гладит по вихрастой голове, дает понять: хочешь — будь.  
  
В ее руках всего лишь человек, но ощущение, что целая вселенная.  
  
Наруто никогда не говорит, что не так. Что ему не нравится? Что болит? О чем хочется рассказать? Наверное, ему кажется, что этот груз не для ушей Сакуры. Сакура не знает, сможет ли вынести то, что выносит Наруто, и думает, что с чувством вины жить слишком сложно.  
  
Сложно помнить, что, поверив тебе, твои друзья исчезали в буйном кровавом вихре чужой ненависти к старому миру. Ей в этом смысле проще. Она всего лишь медик — и все те, кого она не спасла, ей просто снятся. Сакура забывает обо снах на весь день, но Наруто варится в своем котле сутками.  
  
Сакура знает, что он не может смотреть в сторону Хинаты — Хьюга. Самопожертвование. Неджи.  
Наруто знает, что она не переносит рядом с собой Саске. Что-то внутри нее обрубило ту толстую нить, почти стальной канат, точную и беспрепятственную дорогу в сердце.  
  
  
Грудь размякает — это рассасывается рой колюче-едких слов. Им уже не нужно наружу.  
  
У него обветренные колючие губы. И целоваться он не умеет. Сакура неловко замирает с поднятыми руками, смотрит в голубые глаза и ловит в них тень серого отчаяния. Сердце все еще ленточное.  
Мягкий и невинный поцелуй ни во что не перерастает. Наруто закрывает жуткие глаза и упирается лбом ей в плечо. Кожу щекочут жесткие пряди светлых волос. Сакура, облизывая нижнюю губу, заносит ладонь над затылком. Кладет с осторожностью.  
  
Она баюкает в руках солнце, невыносимо-подсолнуховое, пахнущее летней сочной травой, гаснущее из-за охристого оттенка на радужке.  
  
  
Пришедшему через пару дней с предложением восстанавливать клан вместе с ним Саске она говорит спокойное и твердое «нет». Восстанавливать свой клан через ее тело — это он неплохо придумал. Но нет.  
Сакура пропитана запахом травы, тает под солнечным бликом, борется с оттенком охры в чужом небе.   
  
 _Сакура держит в руках солнце._


End file.
